Finding Beauty
by kousagi101
Summary: As a punishment, Odin curses Loki in a mortal form and leaves him on Midgard until he is proved worthy. When he befriends a certain soldier who knows his pain, how will things work out? A Beauty and the Beast type of story. A little like my other. I'm bad at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story I thought up of in France, hope you like it!

"Loki Odinson" Odin's voice bellowed from inside the Asgardian courtroom. Hushed murmurs danced through the jury and crowd as Loki appears from the door, led by Thor in chains. "You are brought here today because of your actions in Midgard." He took out a scroll and

Loki inwardly rolled his eyes, 'please' he thought 'you don't need that scroll to tell you what I did.'

"You abused your power and attempted" Odin emphasized the word attempted and Loki sighed, must he be reminded? "to take over Midgard and proclaim yourself ruler. You worked with the Chitauri and killed innocent mortals." His voice grew louder. "As allfather, I have decided your punishment, and you will be exiled to Midgard, similar to the punishment your brother had received."

Loki's eyes widened, "But Fath- Odin, you cannot take away my powers and leave me on Midgard while everyone hates me so. I would be stoned to death or killed in worse ways"

Odin's eyes were amused, "I hadn't finished yet Loki. Along with removal of your powers, I will give you a different mortal form, and until you prove yourself worthy of your powers and identity, you are to be stuck in that form." He brought the hammer down and Loki felt himself being ripped from the courtroom. "And you won't be able to tell anyone of the punishment bestowed upon you" Odin called out. Loki landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. After catching his breath he went to sit up, had it been this difficult before? Maybe the Hulk's beating had taken a slight toll on him. As he took in the surroundings, he could immediately recognize it was central park. In New York.

Loki groaned, of course, of all the places Odin would send him, this would be the place. He saw a pond and made his way toward it to inspect the form Odin had given him. The moment his eyes met the water he grimaced, and the reflection grimaced back. Loki could almost hear Odin along with Thor and the rest of Asgard laughing at his misfortune. There, staring back at him, was a man in his twenties, sporting a 5 o'clock shadow and a thick layer of fat covering his entire body. To make matters worse, his hair was now brown and appeared greasy even though it wasn't. He was wearing a plain blue jacket and jeans. As he got up, he noticed there was something in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out to find keys and a small scrap of paper.

_I decided to provide a shelter, considering you'll probably be there a while - O_

The address was written below. Loki sighed. He made his way out of the park and toward his apartment. A grumble was heard from his stomach. "This body doesn't look like it needs food" Loki murmured. He put his hands in his pockets and realized he had no money or wallet. Walking by cafes and restaurants he became increasingly hungry. As he made his way toward another block, he saw a small diner tucked in the corner, a Help Wante sign on the window. He walked past it before a strange guilt passed over him. What was this? He had never felt guilt. He found himself walking by the diner again, trying to walk past it, before stopping in front of the help wanted sign again. Sighing, he pushed through the door, entering the small diner.

* * *

As Steve landed one last hard punch to the bag before it flew across the room, he felt a small weight lifting off him for a moment. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he collected his things from the bench. Taking a swig of water, he tried to check the phone Tony had entrusted him with. It was confusing and Steve didn't use it for anything other than communication. He had no messages. Typical, Steve thought, no one was really interested in him. After Thor had left, the Avengers, although under the same roof, had split into groups. Natasha and Clint were always together while Bruce and Tony were always in the lab.

"Mr. Rogers?"

Steve's thoughts were broken by JARVIS's voice from above. "Yes JARVIS?"

"Mr. Stark requires an assembly in the living room"

"Ok" Steve said, "Thank you JARVIS." He added as he made his way to the elevator. The elevator shot up to the living room in a short few seconds. Upon entering he noticed several weird things. Fury was there. Along with Agent Hill. Natasha and Clint actually seemed to be interested. But the thing that caught his attention the most was the blonde god of thunder in the middle of the room.

"My friends!" Thor bellowed, "I have returned!"

* * *

A pleasant aroma hit Loki's nose when he entered the small diner. It was quaint, with a nice homely atmosphere. There were a few old couples and a family spread along the booths. He made his way to the diner table and sat down. A middle aged man soon appeared.

"Hello there! What'll it be today?" He asked in a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Well, I, um.." Loki stuttered, inwardly cursing himself for his bumbling. What had happened to his famed silvertounge? "I came about the job application"

The man perked up, "You did? We sure as hell need someone right now too! Can you bus tables and do dishes?"

Loki's nose began to wrinkle up in disgust. Dishes? He was a prince. He'd never done dishes. And bus tables? He pushed the thoughts aside, knowing he needed this chance to show Odin he could change. "Sure"

"Good! Come on back"

Loki was led to the kitchen, and to a pile of dishes in a large sink.

"Do you think you could start today? I'll throw in a free meal." The man looked hopeful and Loki reluctantly agreed. "Great! You can find an apron on the hook beside you. Every time that waitress, Judy, comes in with dirty dishes, you'll take the rag and bucket to clean up the tables."

Loki nodded, looking at Judy, a woman in her twenties with about 5 pounds of makeup on her eyes alone.

"…And then just clean up the dishes and put them there. All clear?"

Loki nodded.

"Good, my name's Andy and yours?"

Loki paused, he hadn't thought of that. What could he call himself? He tried to say Loki, but the word was caught in his throat and refused to come out, like he was a low bass trying to sing a high soprano. It simply could not be done. Mulling over names in his head, he came to one that seemed suitable enough. "You can call me Luke"

Andy nodded, "Welcome to the crew Luke"

* * *

"What are you doing back so soon?" Tony asked. The Avengers had sat on the couch and all took turns asking Thor questions.

"My father has decided that I should come back and help Midgard's mightiest heroes as well as reunite with Jane. I assure you I will do all I can to help defend this peaceful realm."

Tony opened his mouth before Fury jumped in. "What about Loki?" He asked sternly. It was the question that had been in all their minds, but no one had yet wanted to ask.

Thor's eyes flickered for a second, too quick for Steve to determine what emotion, or for anyone else to notice. "My brother has received the proper punishment he deserves."

"Torture? Death? C'mon, tell us more" Clint urged, sitting up, becoming strangely interested.

Steve frowned. Torture and death weren't morally right punishments. Sure Loki had tried to take over their planet, but Steve could never be comfortable knowing he was being tortured or killed as punishment.

"No" Thor said, "I am not allowed tell you the type of punishment."

"Oh" Clint said, settling back into his seat. An awkward silence began to fill the room.

"This is about a good a time as ever" Fury said, breaking the silence. "I've decided in our downtime, you are to train together and get to know each others strengths. We don't want to be thrown into a battle again and not be working as a team."

"Oh god, not the team building crap Fury" Tony started, before getting a glare from Fury that shut him up.

"You better get used to it. Starting tomorrow I want you to report to the SHIELD training area. 7:30am sharp. Good day" Fury got up and briskly walked out, leaving the Avengers in silence.

* * *

Loki fell onto the small bed. After four long hours of washing dishes and another hour of attempting to find his home, Loki was exhausted. As bad as first days of work can go, his ranked highly. He had broken 2 dishes and knocked over a vase while wiping down a table. He looked at his hands that had never before done a day of work. They were wrinkled from the water and small cuts trailed along the edges.

Loki closed his eyes. The task to prove himself worthy was not as easy as he thought it might be.


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO sorry! I put in line breaks but they didn't appear when I uploaded it! God I suck. And I hope my writing is getting a little better! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means the world to me.

Steve awoke to the beeping of the alarm clock. Groaning he rolled on his side, attempting to find the snooze button. His fingers were clumsy and the buttons were too small to his liking. Still groggy from being so suddenly awakened, he followed to cord and yanked the plug. As the electronic beeping halted, Steve sunk back into his pillow closing his eyes.

"Mr. Rogers?" JARVIS's voice called out.

Steve groaned, "Yes JARVIS?"

"As part of your new routine, it is required to wake up at 7am so you can arrive at the training are by 7:30 sharp."

Steve reluctantly got up and dismissed JARVIS, and got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Normally Steve was an early riser, but the news with Thor had kept him, and probably everyone else up the entire night. Mostly dreading what Fury had in store for them in the training room. Steve took the stairs from the basement , where he resided, to the main level. There he found Natasha making her way out the door. He ran up to her and they made their way to the SHIELD training area a few blocks away. They arrived to what seemed like a small apartment. Inside however, was a spacious gym equipped with a target area and shooting range, a boxing ring, and weight sets scattered along each station. Fury was talking to Clint, Thor, and Bruce. Tony, Steve noted, as he and Natasha walked toward the group, was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Loki woke several times that first night, each time in a cold sweat. He'd had one nightmare of being on Asgard, stuck in his mortal form, being taunted mercilessly by everyone including Thor. Another stuck in his Jotun form, where he was cast away from Asgard and the Frost Giants, left alone to die. The last was the worst. He was tied up in a chair and all the Avengers had met him with cold stares. Each had their own type of torture device, and lunged at him before his eyes had snapped open.

When he got out of bed at 8 am that morning, he found dark circles underneath his eyes. Loki stared into the mirror, taking in what he saw. His eyes were a dull brown, nowhere near the intense green they had been. His beard had started to grow in, the same color brown his hair was. He had a round face and, scratch that, he was round all over. He was shorter than he used to be, gone from 6'2 to 5'7 or 5'8. Loki cleared his throat, his voice had become gruffer, and came across as someone with a mix between a Boston accent, and a heavy smoker. He took the razor and shaving cream, starting to shave. 'The least I could do for this body would be to keep it clean shaven' Loki thought bitterly, bringing the razor to his face. He looked at the clock, 8:06am. 1 hour and twenty-four more minutes until he returned to his newfound workplace.

* * *

Tony arrived to the SHIELD training arena 30 minutes late in a Guns N' Roses t-shirt and jeans. Trying to sneak into one of the stations before he felt a hand on his collar.

"Hold it Stark"

Tony slumped his shoulders, "What is it?"

"You're late Stark"

"Yeah I noticed Mad-Eye"

"Did you just refer to me as Mad-Eye Moody from Harry Potter?"

"Yeah It looks like I did"

"Well because you probably haven't realized this yet, how about you start with twenty bench presses to get it through your thick skull that you can't just come whenever you please. Now get your ass moving."

Steve watched from his spot on the weight machine. He shook his head to himself, Tony needed to learn. Looking at the clock he began counting the hours until they could leave.

* * *

From the hot kitchen, Loki could hear the complaints of Judy even before she walked in.

"What a douche, only a 5 dollar tip. I can't wait till I get outta here, when I do I'll take the world by storm, I tell you I'm going to do big things…."

Loki zoned out, focusing in on the dishes in front of him. He was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder.

"….Did you hear me tubbo? You gotta clear table 6 and 3"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, can't handle the truth there bud?" Judy made a mock frowning face before leaving the kitchen leaving Loki seething.

"Don't listen to her" Andy said from the grill, "she's got something up her butt since she got here. She needs to control herself, she's scaring off customers"

Gritting his teeth, Loki grabbed the tub and went to go clear the tables. On his way back, he managed to "accidentally" spill a glass of water on Judy however, which caused a couple nasty words to fly back between the two of them. Back in the kitchen he placed the tub into the soapy dish water and furiously began to scrub a greasy plate trying to keep his thoughts off Judy. He looked at the clock in between scrubs. 3 more hours until he could leave.

* * *

Steve grabbed a towel from the rack. wiping the sweat from his brow. After a full 10 hour day of grueling training, the Avengers were finally allowed to go back to Tony's tower. It was 5:30. Clint and Natasha had gone into their room which they shared and Bruce and Tony went with Pepper to a restaurant. Steve had looked forward to this moment all day and took a quick shower, put on some jeans and a t-shirt, then, grabbing his leather jacket, he made his way onto the chilly sidewalks of Manhattan and over to his favorite diner. Taking a booth, he ordered his regular and sank into the soft seat listening to the sound of the grill and looking at the window admiring the view as night was falling. For Steve, this was the closest connection he still had to the forties. He began to reminisce about his past when the smell of an italian sub broke his thoughts.

"Thank you ma'm" he said, nodding at the waitress who was already making her way back to the kitchen. He picked up the sub and began to eat.

* * *

Loki wiped his forehead with his forearm. He'd been in a hot kitchen for 8 hours already. He wasn't used to all the work. Somehow he'd managed to push through though. Looking at the clock, he saw he had 1 more hour before he could leave. Judy walked into the kitchen counting her tips, frowning.

"You got a cleanup on, er… table 8." She said distractedly, recounting up her bills.

"You'd probably earn more as a hooker, you already look like one" Loki muttered under his breath. He grabbed the tub and pushed through the kitchen doors. Making his way table 8 his eyes widened upon seeing who it was. Captain America, sitting alone at a booth doodling on a napkin. Loki turned around before Steve could see him and abruptly crashed into a waiter which caused a plate to drop and Steve to look up. "Whoops, wrong way" Loki mumbled, and turned around keeping his eyes trained on the bottom of the tub. When he arrived at the table and no one had punched him yet, Loki remembered that he wasn't himself. He was Luke, the buser and dish washer.

Steve chuckled as Loki fumbled with getting the dishes, "You must be new" he said.

"What makes you think that Captain?" Loki asked coldly.

"Well first off you called me Captain, and I haven't seen you around before" Steve said, still smiling.

"I didn't know you payed so close attention to the bus boys" Loki said, beginning to walk away.

"I know this diner inside and out." Steve said, getting up and putting his coat on, "you better get used to me." He handed Loki a 10 dollar bill.

"Oh my hands are full, Judy is right there, you can give it to her on your way out" Loki said, still fazed at the kindness in Captain America's voice. He had never been around him when he hadn't been trying to capture Loki, although Loki had been trying to dominate his home.

"No this is for you" Steve said, putting it into Loki's shirt pocket. "And call me Steve, I'm off duty and everyone around here does. What's your name?"

Loki stood there a moment, still stunned at the act of kindness that Steve had displayed. "It's…" Loki's mind blanked, why had he suddenly forgotten?

"Luke!" Judy yelled from her spot, "get your fat ass back into the kitchen and get those dishes done"

Loki opened his mouth to reply.

"Luke? That's a nice name" Steve said, Loki stood there awestruck as Steve walked to the door. "See you around Luke!" He said, exiting.

"LUKE" Judy yelled.

Loki turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen. It was only after work ended and he was on his walk home that he realized he was still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

So if you need an idea of what Loki would look like, I don't really have a solid person, maybe a little like Jared Leto in Chapter 27 (minus the black hair and slightly thinner) maybe Jack Black, maybe Seth Rogen. I'm leaving it to your imagination.

* * *

The next day at work was the easiest for Loki so far. Loki had begun to get the routine down and he ignored Judy's comments, assuring himself that she would be the first to feel his wrath if he were ever to return to his true form. He wouldn't kill her, but maybe a small jinx to set her in place. The diner was never busy and Loki often found himself thinking about Asgard and how his attempt for redemption backfired, not once, but twice. The radio was on in the background and Loki decided that he liked the Midgardian music Andy played. Judy of course, thought differently.

"This music is so old, Andy can't you put on the pop station? I need me some Nicki Minaj"

Loki rolled his eyes, what right did this woman have? Telling her boss to change his favorite station. The radio changed and a horrible sound came to Loki's ears, it was turned up and he found himself bringing his hands to his ears. He went out of the kitchen and over to the radio and pressed the buttons until the classical rock floated back into his ears.

"What the hell Luke? That was my jam" Judy said, reaching for the radio.

Loki smacked her hand. "Andy and I both like this much better than that noise you call music."

Judy glared at him and opened her mouth, aimed with a nasty comment before another voice interrupted her.

"I agree, I'd much rather listen to the Rolling Stones than that other stuff any day." Steve said, coming in and taking a seat at the diner.

Judy straightened up, "Why of course Stevie, I was just telling Luke here that this music is much better than the music they play today"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Oh is that so?"

"No" Loki said, glaring at Judy.

"Thought so" Steve said, taking a sip of the water Andy had just brought him. The diner was empty with the exception of Steve, Judy, Andy, and Loki.

Loki smirked at Judy who stormed into the kitchen. "Thanks for taking my side" he said, grabbing an empty dish and going back to the kitchen.

"Luke" Andy called, who had been putting on a coat.

"Yes?" Loki said, coming back into the diner.

"Can you make Steve his order? I have to run, my wife just called. Judy's being difficult."

Loki frowned, he didn't know how to cook. But for some reason, he didn't want to let Andy down, and while his brain screamed no his lips formed the words "Yes."

"Thanks buddy" Andy said.

Loki walked over to the grill and stared, trying to figure out how to turn it on.

"The knob on the far left" Steve said, pointing to the knob.

Loki turned it on and instantly flames arose and the grill started to heart. He turned toward Steve, "What did you order?"

"An Italian sausage sub" Steve said, taking another sip of his water. "The sausage is in the fridge and the peppers and onions are in the small cooler next to it."

"Thanks but I could have found them without your help" Loki said, going over to the fridge.

"Oh really?"

"…No" Loki admitted.

Steve grinned, "it's okay. 4 months ago I had no idea what year I was in. I still don't know how to use the a phone or tv."

"A man out of time" Loki said absentmindedly, grabbing the sausage.

"Yeah…" Steve said, "I've heard that somewhere else before." His eyebrows knit together, trying to think of who he'd heard that from.

Loki froze, he hadn't thought before he had spoken. He tried to change the topic. "So, how do you cook the sausage?"

Steve snapped back to himself and they spent the next half hour cooking Steve's order. When Andy came back he found Loki leaning on the counter laughing with Steve. He walked into the kitchen to find Judy on her phone. Upon seeing Andy she stood up.

"I quit" she said, handing him her apron. She walked out of the kitchen and to the door, "Tubby here seems to manage quit well. I'm off to do better things with my life than just hang around here in this stuffy diner. News flash Andy. No one likes old stuff anymore."

"Good! I've had enough of you." Andy said.

"Bye" Judy shouted, slamming the door.

Andy stood there a moment before collecting himself, "Luke, how would you like a promotion?"

Loki looked at Steve and then Andy, "I would love one."

* * *

Steve was outside the diner entrance after closing time and Loki was cleaning up. "What are you still doing here?" Loki asked as he locked up.

"I just wanted to say you did a great job being the bigger person. Judy never knew her place" Steve said, looking down, hands in his pockets.

"Was that all you wanted to say?" Loki asked, heading to his apartment.

"Yeah.." Steve trailed off again, "I'm going that way, how about I come with you?"

"Whatever pleases you" Loki said.

Steve and Loki walked in silence before Loki decided to break the silence. "So, no one's wreaking havoc currently?" he asked.

Steve shook his head, "Nope, it's nice to have a break."

"Oh, well, that other guy didn't have a chance against the Avengers either way" Loki said, secretly wanting to hear Steve's thoughts on him.

"You mean Loki?" Loki tensed at the sound of his name. " He was bad all right, but he did put a lot of effort into it. I feel bad for him though. There was something eating him up inside, you could tell he didn't just want to take over Earth. He wanted something else."

"You feel bad for him?" Loki asked, slightly surprised, "Loki almost destroyed your planet and killed your people. He deserves the punishment he's getting" it was true. Loki couldn't believe that he had killed people like Andy a couple months ago with no mercy.

Steve turned to Loki, his eyes cold. "He may be evil, but he doesn't deserve cruel treatment. No one deserves that. Even the worst of people. And how do you even know he's getting punished?"

"Because I'm Loki" Loki wanted to say, but he couldn't. Instead he came out with a lame "I'm just guessing."

They arrived at a split and Steve went one way while Loki turned the other. "I'm going this way" Loki said, waving to Steve.

"See you around" Steve called as Loki walked down the street. He stood there, watching Loki leave before turning on his heel and heading toward the tower. He walked into the entrance of Tony's tower.

"Fun night on the town?"

Steve spun to see Tony on the couch with a glass of Scotch in his hand watching TV. "Yeah, I guess." He made a beeline for the stairs before Tony could ask anything else. "Night."

* * *

The team grew closer with each training session. They joked, talked, and got to know each other better. Even Bruce had gotten into it. The team started eating together more but Steve still continued seeing Loki every night at six and they always had small conversations at the diner. Sometimes Steve would even walk with Loki after closing hours and walk with him. Fury had noticed their improvement and even congratulated them one day.

"My friends! We must celebrate our hard work!" Thor said after a training practice. They were in the living room at Tony's tower sprawled on the couches.

"I don't know, what if Fury-" Bruce started before Tony cut him off.

"Yeah why don't we? It's a Friday and we deserve a night at the bars." He said, already getting out his phone to have JARVIS find them a bar. "9 o clock at that bar on 24th street. How about we go to that Shawarma place too before. I haven't had Shawarma in forever."

Hawkeye scoffed, "Fancy? The last time we ate in there it was in ruins, how could you tell it was fancy?"

"Because I'm Tony Stark that's why" Tony said dramatically. "And Capsicle you're coming with us tonight or else. I'm The diner can live without you for a night."

Steve held up his hands, "Okay okay, No need for threats." he got up to shower and get ready. When they left for the restaurant, he couldn't help feeling a nagging at the back of his brain, thinking of Luke.

* * *

Loki was having a bad day. He'd gotten a couple complaints on his waiting quality and could hear some comments here and there about his looks. Six o clock came and went and Loki felt a strange sadness when Steve didn't show. He got off early because the diner was empty and was walking down the street when he accidentally bumped into someone after being lost in thought.

"Sorry" Loki said.

"Hey watch it- Oh. It's you" Judy said.

"What is your problem?" Loki asked.

"You currently. Your lard is blocking my way."

"Oh, well then _slut_. I take back that sorry" Loki shot back.

"Are you still at that shithole diner trying to get into the Captain's pants?" Judy retorted.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked cold.

"Oh course you aren't. You must have realized he's too good for you."

"Too good for me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Judy sneered. She jabbed her finger into Loki's stomach which sank in. "I'm not sure anyone would want you actually."

"At least I don't put an entire country's worth of makeup on my face each day."

"Ooooh, that hurt so bad. You must be really good at insulting people." Judy said in mock hurt.

Loki pushed past her, ignoring the comments she shouted at him, heading toward the nearest bar. "Give me your strongest liquor. And make it a double." He said, hopping onto the barstool.

* * *

All through Shawarma Steve could only feel guilty for leaving Luke. But why? He couldn't understand the emotions he felt. For some reason, he thought of himself in Luke. He could instantly tell that Luke was uncomfortable as himself. But why? Steve remembered being trapped inside a body that he hated. Shawarma passed at a painfully slow rate for Steve and that caused him only to think deeper into his Luke thoughts. At long last it had turned 8:45 and the Avengers got up to head toward the bar.

"What's the point of me even going? I can't get drunk" Steve said as they walked over to a bar Tony liked in particular.

"Then I can drink for the both of us" Tony said, "and you can be our designated driver."

"We aren't driving. We're walking." Steve said.

"Well you can keep us from doing anything too stupid then. Lead us like you usually do Cap." Clint said, already buzzed from the shots they had with dinner.

They entered the bar chatting happily and Steve saw a familiar figure at the barstool.

* * *

Loki froze in recognition of the voices that entered the bar. He was on his 3rd glass of beer and had already had 4 shots. Even without his god powers, he still had difficulty getting drunk right away. He closed his eyes and prayed no one would come up to him.

"Luke?"

It was Steve. Damn. Loki thought. Although he was happy Steve had recognized him, he didn't want it to be here at this time. He turned around, "Hello Steve."

"Guys meet Luke, he's a waiter friend from the diner I eat at." Steve said.

Loki heard a chorus of small hello's and hi's. "Hi there" he replied back, making a move to turn back to his drink before he heard another familiar voice. This one he was not too pleased to hear.

"Hello friend Luke, I am Thor of-" Thor stopped upon seeing Loki clearly in the light. Their eyes met and the room got silent and a tension in the air started to grow.

"Oh? It seems like you two already know each other" Tony said, who had returned from getting a drink.

"How do you know Luke?" Steve asked, he had never seen Thor at his diner.

"You call him Luke? Why he is-" Thor was cut off by Loki.

"An acquaintance from a past job." Loki said through gritted teeth, glaring at Thor. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"Can't handle being in the presence of the famous Avengers?" Tony joked.

Loki turned, " oh trust me, I could handle the Avengers. Maybe not your ego though." He stormed out and headed toward a liquor store. He grabbed the largest bottle of Vodka and walked toward his apartment drinking it.

"Luke"

Loki stopped, it was Steve again. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay? You seemed uncomfortable back at the bar, you didn't have to leave because of us."

"Why do you care so much?" Loki half yelled, "I'm just some nobody and you're the perfect Captain America. Can't you let me drink in peace?" He brought the bottle up to his lips and began to chug it, feeling his throat burn. His vision blurred and he could see Steve running toward him.

"You think I'm perfect?" He could hear Steve say before losing complete consciousness.

Loki awoke with a pounding headache. He was in a bed, but not his. He struggled to sit up. Frowning at his stomach he poked it a couple times. Someone cleared their throat and Loki felt a blush creep up when he realized he wasn't alone.

"You feeling better?" Steve asked from his chair.

"With the exception of a pounding headache, just peachy." Loki looked around. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah, I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here. I hope you don't mind." Steve said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well.. thank you. That might be the nicest thing anyones ever done for me." Loki said, looking down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, where I came from, not a lot of people liked me."

"Well I like you" Steve smiled.

Loki felt the blush coming back and in attempt to change the subject, he looked at the clock. "I have work. I better go." He got out of bed, stumbling slightly. Steve led him to the exit and pointed him to where the diner was. "And Steve?"

Yeah?" Steve said.

"Thank you. For everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys! I leave this Sunday so I am racing to finish this. I promise I'll finish on my other story.

* * *

Over the weeks Loki could feel himself changing. Not physically, but emotionally. His temper was better, he found himself doing kinder things for people. He regularly talked to Steve and after the bar incident, they even hung out. Steve told Loki about his past and Peggy and getting bullied and Loki told Steve the most he could about his life, how he was adopted and the outcast.

"The outcast?" Steve said, they were on a park bench in Central Park. It was Sunday and Loki had the day off.

"Yeah. I was a brat, and I got in trouble a lot, pulled pranks. People didn't like me much." Loki said.

"I find that hard to believe" Steve said.

"You better believe it. I tried to show my father I could be what he wanted, but it didn't end up well." Loki felt so comfortable talking to Steve about this, he wondered why. "He….disowned me."

"And now your here trying to start your life over" Steve guessed.

"Pretty much." Loki said. He took a sip of the coffee he had bought. It was bitter. The sound of a grill was heard far off and a delicious smell soon came to his nose. Loki saw Steve perk up.

"Hey, wanna go get a hot dog?" Steve asked pointing over at the cart. "My treat."

Loki wrinkled his nose, "No thank you. I'll come with you if you'd like however." They went over to the cart and Steve ordered a hot dog loaded with mustard. Loki laughed. "You have a thing for mustard don't you?"

"Yeah, back in the 40's it was what I used to flavor most of my things. Want a bite?" He held out the hot dog.

"No thanks, as you can tell I don't need it." Loki patted his stomach to emphasize the point.

Steve frowned, "You have to stop beating yourself up about your appearance buddy. I think you're fine the way you look and if anyone tells you different they'll have a bone to pick with me. Now have a bite."

Loki reluctantly took a bite and before he could stop himself, he let out a loud "Mmmm."

Steve looked surprised, "Haven't you ever had a hot dog before?"

Loki shook his head. "Nope, my parents didn't eat red meat."

"Oh" Steve said. Loki ended up getting a hot dog with mustard and they returned to the bench, watching people pass by.

"So, tell me more about the past" Loki said.

Steve lit up, and instantly went into a story about himself and Bucky. Loki smiled and listened intently. It was moments like these where he wished he was himself again and could hug Steve. Of course he feared what would happen if Steve ever found out about his true identity.

* * *

Steve looked at the package in his hands. Luke had gotten him a new pad for art along with more drawing utensils. He smiled. In the 4 months he had known Luke, he had told him more things about himself than anyone else had ever known. Including Peggy. He flipped the pad open and began to draw before an alarm sounded.

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Fury requests the Avengers in the living room immediately." JARVIS sounded frantic.

Steve ran to the living room where he saw the other Avengers. Clint looked pale. "What is it?" Steve asked.

"The Chitauri are back." Fury said, "I have SHIELD agents downtown but there's another portal that's bringing them in. The thing is, we don't know the source. Does your brother have anything to do with this?" He shot at Thor.

"No man of Fury, my brother is trapped somewhere, unable to get hold of his powers. The only explanation is that he had been working with someone." Thor said, trying to think of how this was happening.

"Well get your asses moving then." Fury shouted. The Avengers went to suit up and headed downtown.

* * *

Loki was serving someone when he heard screams and felt a rumble. Andy had taken a phone call and when he got back he started screaming.

"Evacuate the city! We're under attack again" He yelled.

Customers screamed and scurried toward the doors and ran toward their cars and down the road. Andy was already headed out the door, screaming something at Loki, but Loki wasn't listening. His eyes were trained on a Chitauri aimed to attack a mother and a daughter in the middle of the street. Without thinking he grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran as fast as his body would take him to the monster. He sprayed it just as it was about to lunge for the little girl. "Get out of here" he yelled at the two, dropping the fire extinguisher and running, bringing the alien with him. He reached a dead end and another appeared. Loki froze, recognizing the other immediately.

"Oh what's this?" The Other said coldly. He looked Loki up and down. "Loki? Is this the punishment the Allfather gave you? How merciful." He walked toward Loki, "You deserve death after such failure." He raised a hand before it was suddenly slapped away by a blur.

Loki looked at the object that landed on the ground, a red white and blue shield. His eyes widened.

"Didn't anyone tell you it wasn't nice to pick on the innocent?" Steve said, retrieving his shield and standing in front of Loki.

"I'd hardly call this one innocent. I don't appreciate you interrupting me." The Other said. "I guess this is an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone however." He raised an arm and flung Steve away. He aimed a gun at Steve.

"NO" Loki ran in front of Steve, taking the hit. He fell back with a thud.

"How sweet. Protecting the soldier." The Other prepared for another blow when a scream was heard and the Hulk crashed through. The Other and the Chitauri followed the Hulk, leaving Loki and Steve.

Steve was the first to get up. He went over to Loki. "Hey, wake up. Luke. LUKE"

Loki didn't move, he could hear Steve but couldn't open his eyes or mouth.

Steve shook him, "LOKI."

Loki's eyes flew open, "What did you call me?"

Steve breathed out in relief. "I called you Loki."

"How long have you known?" Loki croaked.

Steve raised his hand and Loki flinched, but he then felt Steve's hand stroking his hair. "Not in the beginning, but I put the pieces together after the bar."

"And you didn't kill me?" Loki asked cautiously.

"Why would I kill my friend?" Steve said. He bent down so he was close to Loki's face. "I might even like you more than a friend." And before Loki could answer he felt soft lips on his.

Loki closed his eyes. What was happening? He felt happy and then strange. And then something in his stomach like butterflies. When he opened his eyes Steve had drawn away, wide eyed. "Was it not satisfactory?" Loki asked. And then he stopped. He raised his hand in front of his face and saw slender fingers instead of pudgy ones. He muttered a small spell and green sparks came from his fingertips. He turned to Steve, "You.. You broke the punishment."

Steve smiled, "I guess you're worthy now"

Loki pulled Steve into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you" he said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Steve winced in pain and lightly patted Loki on the back, "No problem. But hey, would you mind helping us out with the Chitauri now that you got your powers back?"

Loki looked at Steve. "Not until I've healed you Mr. Rogers."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Alright then. Better check and see if you're rusty."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this may be the end, it may not be. Tehehehehe. Thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

After Loki healed a reluctant Steve, who had just wanted to go back and fight, insisting that he wasn't hurt, Loki teleported the two to where he sensed the main flow of power. They saw the rest of the team, struggling to fight the Chitauri. Thor instantly spotted the two and brightened stopping all he was doing at that moment, which included fighting an alien.

"Brother! You have been deemed worthy! What have you done to make this-" Thor got cut off when he was hit by one of the Chitauri.

"Listen Loki, as much as I'd like to know why the fuck your here, do you think you could maybe do something?" Tony said irritably.

Loki smirked, "Why of course Stark." He turned toward a group of Chitauri and went into his Jotun form. Freezing them and then using magic to destroy them. To say the Avengers looked surprised was an understatement. Now that the group of Chitauri had gone, the Avengers allowed themselves to gather their emotions and let it sink in that Loki had helped them.

"If you do one thing to hurt any of us, I will shoot this arrow straight through your head." Clint warned.

Loki nodded understandingly. A laugh was heard and The Other appeared.

"Well, the band of misfit heroes my minion couldn't defeat is now working with my minion." He said, looking over the group.

Loki glared regretting he had ever been involved with The Other. "There is nothing here the people of Earth can give you that you will want." he said, stepping up to the Other.

"I came looking for conquest. Something you promised me. If you failed I warned of punishment. Now I have no conquest, and I yearn to give you the punishment for failure." The Other said looking into Loki's eyes.

Loki stared back, letting his eyes turn red again. "I will not let you ridicule me." he said coldly. "I Loki Laufeyson, am not only a powerful sorcerer, but of frost giant blood. I have learned the true meaning of love and care. I have regretted since day one of my wrong doings, and I will protect this planet." Loki felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And I the same" Steve said. "As Captain America I will not let you harm the earth."

"As do I" Said Thor.

"I ain't letting you win" Clint said.

"Looks like you'll have to fight us." Natasha said, brandishing a gun.

"All of us." Tony said, and the roar of the Hulk was heard as the Hulk smashed through.

Loki lunged for The Other and in what seemed a whirlwind of seconds, the team had combined their strengths to weaken The Other. Iron Man flew him into the portal as Loki destroyed it with his magic. Still saving Tony. The Avengers had won again. And this time Loki had been on their side, fighting alongside them. He smiled at Steve triumphantly and Steve gave a silent thumbs up on their way to the tower while they listened to Tony complain about his hunger.

* * *

Fury and the Avengers sat around a big table in a SHIELD conference room. They had just heard Loki's story of his punishment and he had apologized for his previous actions. Clint and Tony looked ready to burst into laughter and Thor looked sympathetic while Natasha kept a neutral expression.

"And that's my story.." Loki trailed off, embarrassed by how the Avengers had seen him as Luke. Steve gave him a nudge and smiled.

"Well…" Fury said, unable to grasp the story. "If you are truly sorry, I think we could use you as an asset. Perhaps with your knowledge and magic, join SHIELD, maybe join the Avengers…"

Loki smiled. "I would like that."

"Well if that's all done, I have a conference call with D.C, as you were." Fury said, standing up and leaving.

Loki looked at the Avengers, and they stared back at him.

Tony sighed. "I have a bedroom you can use" he said reluctantly.

"In the basement?" Steve asked.

Tony stared at him, "Maybe… Why would you.. " the gears in his head were turning as Tony put the pieces together. "WAIT A SECOND! CAPSICLE! YOU DIDN'T! With Loki?"

Thor was confused, "Brother, what is this the Man of Iron is speaking of? Have you done something?" He stood up, advancing toward Loki.

Loki backed up, Steve next to him, "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I suddenly remembered I have my powers again meaning I can just, disappear." he said slyly, disappearing into thin air along with Steve. They appeared outside of Andy's diner. Steve grinned at Loki.

"How about we share a bite to eat?"

"Only if you can handle being seen with someone like me."

"I can handle you, any way, shape, or form" Steve said getting closer to Loki.

"Was that an invitation?"

"Only if you want it to be."

Loki clasped his hand in Steve's and they walked in to the diner, hearing the familiar jingle on the door and the radio playing "Let's Spend The Night Together" by The Rolling Stones. The smell of Italian sausage in the air.

* * *

Not a very romantic last sentence, then again, I may not be done! Ehehehe


End file.
